El Tintero oO
by Mummu
Summary: ¿Quien iba a imaginar que meter una pluma en un tintero iba a ser un acto tan irresistiblemente erótico? Estos dos personajes no xD.¿Qué cosas locas pueden llegar a hacer en una oficina? Semi AU.H2xL. Lemon Oneshot


Título: El Tintero

Autora: TaCkSiE!

----------------

Luego de morir por unos años, he vuelto ññU el aburrimiento me ha arrastrado hasta aquí, y yo aproveché la cola. ¬¬ El FF me las pagará por haber quitado mis historias anteriores. (No se nota, pero me fajé antes. Esta de ahora salió sola literalmente UU)

ACLARATORIA: Es obvio que SK no me pertenece (Aunque quien no quisiera xD…) y si crees que soy Hiroyuki Takei tuviste que haber fumado perico. (droga, incultos, droga!)

ADVERTENCIAS: Este fic contiene sexo entre HOMBRES! en el que me tomado la libertad de usar palabras explícitas, xD no está muy fuertecito (Medio Medio) disfrútenlo si pueden )

----------------

Desde que Len y yo trabajabamos en la misma oficina las cosas no habían salido bien. No solo porque el jefe nos mandaba juntos para todos los trabajos, sino que el siempre-ser frío de este tipo me estaba tentando a ahorcarlo. uú

Oh, y luego del incidente de la cafetería con Pilika y el despertador de Lyserg hace un año… (del cual creo que aun me guardaba resentimiento) jamás me había vuelto a hablar oO

Tendría eso que ver?

Creo que de nuevo estaba recordando viejos tiempos con mi cara extraña, a juzgar por la expresión de la oficinista gorda del frente (Molesta en algunas situaciones) con su tecleteo en la máquina de escribir que el jefe si le había dado a ella por empresaria desde hace como ochenta años ¬¬

Y NOSOTROS TENIAMOS QUE ESCRIBIR A MANO!

Y no conforme con eso, no podía ser cualquier bolígrafo ordinario. Citando al jefe "Para mantener lo tradicional de nuestra empresa es necesario darle un aire más colonial y hogareño" Puaj…

Y teníamos que escribir con una pluma! (Si quiere, señor, nos trae un cincel y un martillo! ¬¬)

Me senté en el escritorio instalandome como todos los días junto a la oficina de Len (Estaban cambiando las ventanas, así que quitaron el cubículo y dejaron solos todos los escritorios del departamento) Ese maldito niño frío, ni siquiera un hola para su cuñado

-Hola?...- Lo saludé con el desgano más hipócrita que me haya podido salir.

Pero él ni volteó. Siguió concentrado en su documento.

-Hey, tiburón, acabo de decir hola! Podrías mostrarme más educación! ¬¬…- le solté

No, las compañías de seguros no eran nuestro fuerte… y menos para un amargado como él, pero para mi sorpresa, si me respondió

-Buenos días Hoto…- Frío pero algo más animado que todos estos días

Me pregunto que le habrá hecho mi hermanita por la mañana que está tan contento!

…

No debería imaginarme cosas mientras trabajo, verdad?

Saqué las solicitudes para aprobar y las coloqué cobre mi escritorio mientras buscaba mi taza para traerme un café. Demonios… Y mi taza?

Hice un revoltijo la gaveta buscando la tacita que me había regalado Chocolove en mi cumpleaños. Papeles, clips, ositos de gomita, engrapadora, un juego de video…. Un juego de video? Hey! Se me había perdido…. Ahem.. No, pero no había rastro de mi tacita.

En mi desesperación arrojé mil cosas al aire. Entre ellas…

CRASH!

-USUI! Intenta no arrojare los tinteros al suelo que la empresa esta baja en fondos! ¬¬ – La pedante vieja decrépita me espetó con una ligera arrechera

(Si, dije ligera… podía ponerse peor)

-Bien, quién de ustedes tiene MI TAZA! ¬¬ - Me paré sobre la silla omitiendo la enorme mancha de tinta en el suelo rodeándome. Todos voltearon a mirarme

Parecía un lago. Tanto así que si saltaba podía imaginar que era Indiana Jones junto con esos cocodrilos… y los indios… y las aventuras y las cosas y..

-Ayer la dejaste en la otra gaveta, puercoespín…uú – Len respondió? oOU

Oh.. es verdad… ayer la dejé en la otra gaveta porque estaba húmeda y se iban a mojar los papeles… me sentía avergonzado. Estúpidamente avergonzado..

-Em.. yo.. ooU lo siento, sigan en lo suyo…- me bajé de la silla evadiendo el charco de tinta

Busqué mi tacita sintiendo como me hacía pequeño de la vergüenza. Len sorprendentemente me estaba mirando, pero no parecía enojado por lo que dije ni mucho menos burlón.

-Gracias chino --U…-Me fui a servirme el café a la máquina.

Oh, que emocionante… ahora que rompí el tintero, de donde saco otro?. No tuve mucho tiempo de hacer meditaciones en la máquina de café, porque esta era nueva y servía más rápido.

Bueno, me fui a trabajar, qué mas da…

Llegué y me senté de nuevo en la silla Indiana-Jones. Saqué mi pluma y me puse a trabajar con la poca tinta que le quedaba. Hasta estuve a punto de sacar un bolígrafo cualquiera.

Pero, la vieja gorda no dejaba de mirarme con sus ojos saltones como sapo.. (Eww.. no me había dado cuenta! Es horrible!)

Genial, y ahora que hago...?

No conforme con eso, la gente como que se iba yendo una a una quien sabe a que, me parece que alguien cumplía años. Tengo trabajo atrasado, ahora no puedo ir a ver TT (adiós al pastel..) Maldita tinta!

Mientras comía los ositos de gomita de pronto por mi mente pasó una loca idea…. El chino! No creo que le importe si me robo un tintero, o si usamos el mismo.. (eso es muy arriesgado, pero me lancé)

-Hey Len! Tienes algun tintero de sobra? - Utilicé mi linda chibi-cara de niño bueno irresistiblemente irresistible (… Eso sólo para las palomas, los vagabundos y los cobradores de impuestos)

-Como fuiste a romper el tuyo, eres un idiota! – Ni siquiera volteó a verme, pero por el comentario… ¬¬

-Que hubieras hecho tu… ¬¬…. Si tu tacita se hubiera perdido? TT –

-No tomo café, sólo leche. Tonto, puedes usar mi tintero entonces… uú – siguió trabajando. Si no lo conociese diría que se ruborizó. (seguro estoy alucinando)

-Gracias chino! -

Me dirigí saltando el Lago Ness de tinta hasta el escritorio de Len junto con mi pluma y delicadamente la sumergí en el tintero.

Y sentí que el mundo se volvía cabeza abajo. En el momento que toqué ese tintero, miles de ideas locas pasaron por mi mente. Esa cosa era fantástica…. oO me quedé atontado sin sacar la pobre pluma del frasquito y el chino se me quedó mirando.

-Hoto!…. Tierra llamando a Hoto!… ¬¬ IMBECIL! – Me picó con su infaltable cuernito púrpura.

-oO! Oh, si… bueno..U gracias - Saltito hasta la silla Indiana-Jones…

Escribí un rato trabajando en mis documentos para luego recordar fugazmente ese instante con el tintero. (Yo quería otra vez!... eso sonó horrible, verdad?) Es que ese acto, me recordaba a algo, pero yo no sabía que…

Trabajé hasta acabar con la tinta de mi pluma para volver al tintero. (Creo que se notó mi saltito estilo Heidi…--U) Me incliné y volvi a sumergir la pluma con una casi-reverencia retorcida.

Tuve otro instante de alucinación. Len olía peculiarmente bien esta mañana! Casi podía jurar que se había puesto perfume de mujer en lugar del suyo. Sumergiendo la pluma en el tintero quise intentar ver a que me recordaba eso… Pero nada.

Creo que se había cansado de corregirme hoy, así que no me dijo nada, solo me miró con esos ojos suyos… Jamás me había dado cuenta de lo bellos que eran sus ojos.. -

-Ahem…-

-Oh, si, perdon.. –

Volví a mi mesa, ya casi lo tenía… Ese tinteroo..Ese tinterooo -´! (Comienzo a darme miedo…)

Trabajé, trabajé, trabajé, y terminé! 0 era bonita,mi pila de hojas terminadas era tan altita.. y estaba tan ordenada… Pero yo debía saber que secreto ocultaba ese tintero. Len había terminado de trabajar y estaba tomando.. (como cosa rara)… un vaso de leche

Hice como que no había terminado y volví al tintero… me acerqué peligrosamente y cuando introduje la pluma, todo quedó claro.

EL SEXO, CLARO! oO EL SEXO!

Me ruboricé completamente. Len lo notó y me miró de nuevo. Yo señalé el tintero.

-Len, mira eso!...-

-Qué cosa?...-

-Mira, el tintero! oO…-

Metí y saqué la pluma varias veces…Len parecía no entender lo que le decía. Seguí haciéndolo, y lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos (parecían los de la vieja engreída esa)

-Vamos, chino, sabes de que te hablo, hazlo tú! –

Puse la pluma en sus manos y le indiqué que hiciera el mismo movimiento. Vacilantemente la sumergió en el tintero y luego de hacer lo que le dijo también se ruborizó bastante abriendo los ojos.

-Hoto... por eso te acercabas tanto a mi tintero! o/Ó – Gritó enojado, pero no dejaba de meter y sacar la pluma del tintero, cada vez más rápido

-Yo no sabía! Me acabo de enterar! TT – busqué otra pluma y también la sumergí en el tintero.

-Quita el estrés… u/ú –Comenzó a enlentecerse

-Si, la verdad es esa… oo…-dije sin dejar de mirar el tintero, me maravillaba como resbalaba el negro fluido por la punta y caía en espesas gotas nuevamente al frasco

Y en ese mirar de las gotas una y otra vez, Len me habló

-Hoto, vamos a hacerlo, aquí, ahora… o/ó –

AHORA EL MUNDO SI SE VOLTEÓ!

Saqué la pluma inmediatamente paralizándome para mirarlo. Len? Que le pasa a Len? Que me pasa a mi con Len? Por que tuvieron que acabarse los ositos de gomita! TTTT En mi vacilación mental post-estupidez surgieron varias preguntas. Cuando estaba despistado. Len se acercó para besarme

Besarme!

Se sentía extraño al principio. Por algo no tengo pareja, no me gustan los besos, las mujeres solo piensan es besar. Pero esto era distinto. Len besaba tan…

…

Chinamente! (Esta palabra arruinó el momento)

Me jaló de la corbata sin dejar de besarme y empezó a quitármela en media oficina. Ya me estaba asfixiando! Nos separamos y colocó mis manos sobre el nudo de su corbata

-Creíste que me iba a olvidar de ti luego del incidente en la cafetería?...-Susurró sensualmente….

No me olvidó!... ahem Yo sabía que no me iba a olvidar.. ññUUU Si, en serio!... (..A quien engaño.. --)

Vacilantemente le quité por completo la corbata, desabroché su camisa y comenzaron los besos salvajes. (Que harían en esa fiesta, no lo se, pero no llegaba nadie, Que suerte xD) Él gemía suavemente, ronroneaba como un gatito…Jamás me había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que era Len.

Lo besé suavemente, pasando de sus labios a su cuello, a su pecho…se sostuvo de mí para no caerse y aproveché de acariciar sus pechos (Que estaban ya duros) permanecimos entre besos y caricias por unos instantes, y luego nos fuimos bajando hasta quedar escondidos entre los dos escritorios… Seguí con mi juego, pero no estaba seguro de si continuar. Len podría odiarme si solo se me ocurría acercarme un poco a hacer eso.

Con sus hermosos ojos dorados entreabiertos empezó a quitarse el pantalón susurrándome al oído.

-Hey.. puercoespín… quieres entrar?...-

Su voz junto a mi oido sonaba como si hablara desde adentro de mi. Puedo jurar que hice un chillido como de caballo y yo mismo terminé de desnudarlo, y desnudarme…

Todo era feliz y bonito hasta que llegó la...HIJA DE SU MADRE! MALDITAA!... ahem... Secretaria sapo…

Len y yo nos detuvimos de nuestra aventura amorosa en la oficina quedando paralizados.. FUCK! Rodamos velozmente escondiéndonos tras el escritorio de él. Yo quedé abajo... sentía el miembro de Len presiónandose contra mi (Lo cual, era de imaginarse que me excitaba) y estuve a punto de jadear. Pero Len me tapó la boca antes xD

La vieja buscó algo dentro de su gaveta, lo que presumo era un gorrito de cumpleaños.. y se fue.. oo

Ese breve instante de tensión no evitó que siguiesemos en lo nuestro. Rápidamente me arrodillé tras él y con una lentitud del demonio comencé a penetrarlo con un dedo. Len se erizó y se movió un poco con incomodidad. Procedí a besarlo desde atrás para intentar relajarlo. Introducí otro dedo… y otro… y cuando se había acostumbrado a la invasión.

Yo entré! (Aun no puedo creer que lo estoy haciendo.. y con él!)

Sentí como gemía suavemente, de nuevo con ese espíritu felino que siempre me ha atraído de él. Su cuerpo tan delicado había sido profanado por mi. Y en ese instante, el placer de ambos era tal, que ya no importaba.

-Chino…. No.. creí que fueses… tan.. estrecho…- Le hablé al oído con suavidad intercalando besos.

En verdad era estrecho…Entre sus gemidos y la situación de adrenalina en que nos encontrabamos, llegar al clímax era mucho más fácil. Ya en mis últimas intrusiones, sentí como tomaba una de mis manos...(La otra entretenida junto a las partes nobles de Len)

No pude un segundo más y ambos nos soltamos.(Estaba tan cegado por el placer que no me di cuenta de que manchamos la alfombra) lo abracé con una ternura casi impropia de mi.

-… Bueno Hoto… eso estuvo… muy bueno…- Habló el chino entre jadeos breves

Yo lo besé en la nuca como respuesta. Para mi sorpresa, se dio la vuelta para besarme en la mejilla… Estuve a punto de hacer lo mismo .. pero sentimos un ruido.. ¬¬

(Si, ustedes ya saben quien llegó)

Sentí como un respingo me corría por la espalda… ESTABAN LLEGANDO! De hecho, a ambos nos dio la subida de adrenalina, tomamos la ropa y salimos corriendo al salon de fotocopiado.

Me detuve en seco. La alfombra estaba llena de ya-saben-que. Se me ocurrió una loca idea… El tintero… Lo arrojé al suelo tan exactamente en el lugar como pude, rapidamente la tinta negra cubrió el incidente satisfactoriamente.

Corrí alcanzando a Len y justo a tiempo cerramos la puerta.

- Jamás había estado tan cerca de que me descubriesen! oóUUu – Dijo Len vistiendose con velocidad

-La verdad yo tampoco… - suspiré aliviado – Pero terminamos justo a tiempo.

Me terminé de vestir acomodando mi corbata. El chino se acercó y me besó suavemente antes de irnos … creí que me iba a derretir xD. Con un suspiro le dejé salir primero.

-Que se repita…- Sonrió! Este dia fue extraño

Salí tras el como un perrito faldero dando la apariencia de salir inocentemente del salon de fotocopiado…. tralalaa

La secretaria gorda como siempre nos dirigió esa mirada asesina, sobretodo a mi (no se ustedes, pero la tiene agarrada conmigo ¬¬) hice como que no la vi y volví a mi escritorio a tomar café xD

-Señor Tao, por que hay tinta junto a su escritorio? ¬¬

Len y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa de complicidad antes de fingir total indiferencia mutua. --UU

-No tengo la mas mínima idea, quieres que busque un trapo?...uû ….

-----------

xD Bien, ahí estuvo. Envíen reviews si se sienten como para hacerlo. los estimo xDD (preferiblemente envíenlos, para saber como estuvo.. x0 BESHOS)

JaNe

TaCkSiE!


End file.
